


No Big Deal

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: (Eventually) Good Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking Up & Making Up, College, Drug Addiction, Flashbacks, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: TK Strand was having a no-good, horrible weekend. His Dad just told him they were switching stations to work in Texas; he's stuck at a convention and his roommate for the weekend? None other than his ex-boyfriend, ex-college roommate, Carlos Reyes.Someone was testing him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: (Eventually) Good Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184372
Comments: 109
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SneetchesToo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/gifts).



> [SneetchesToo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo) made me a truly awesome Good Things Happen Bingo Card and picked this prompt for me, though she insists mine should be called Eventually Good Things Happen, because I have come out of the gate with some angst right here. Thank you for being my first 9-1-1 Lone Star friend, my bff, and my cheerleader. This one is for you.
> 
> Side note: She finds this funny because I work in travel (a blast during covid let me tell you) and I have told her statistically the likelihood one ending up with one bed especially if your room is booked last minute is more likely to happen than getting two.
> 
> **TW: This contains some angry, snarky, feeling terrible TK. He's a recovering addict. He's just found out he is moving to Texas and he is lashing out.**

“You will be paired up with another first responder,” Captain Strand announced as he stood in front of his crew. “They will not be from New York; they may not even be an EMT or firefighter. This weekend is about networking, and we, in the NYFD, will be gracious hosts. There will be no showboating, no pranks, no hazing, no fighting and no hookups. We will be professionally, or you will be suspended without pay.”

They all nodded, and TK rolled his eyes as Logan from the station knocked his shoulder. “Think you can manage that, Strand? No fighting?” He sneered.

“I don’t know, do you think we’ll end up rooming together, because if so, I don’t think so,” TK replied, straightening up, shoulders pulled back.

“Cap said,” Logan spouted, a smug look on his face.

“I know what Cap said.” “TK.”

TK huffed out a sigh and turned to walk toward his Dad (and Captain), sighing again when he saw the frustrated look on his face. “Look, Dad, he --” 

“Started it? What are you, five?” Owen asked him, the same frown on his face when he spoke to TK that had been there for well...months. “I don’t need to remind you how much I’ve put my ass on the line for you, do I? Or that we only have a month left in New York, so you should keep your nose -” 

TK could see the colour leave his father’s face as he realized what he’d been about to say, and on any other day, he might feel bad about it. Today though? Today he was pissed. “Keep my nose clean? Don’t worry, Cap; coke was never my thing,” he plucked the convention badge from his Dad’s hand. “This mine? Thanks. Blue Squad sounds great.”

He didn’t say another word as he turned on his heel and walked away. Later he’d probably feel guilty but again, today? Just pissed.

They were moving to Texas. Nothing good had ever come from Texas. And to make matters worse, it was because he, Tyler Kennedy Strand, had fucked up royally. More than once.

Fucking Texas.

\------

“You have got to be kidding me,” TK said, nearly terrifying the volunteer who walked him over to introduce him to his weekend buddy. She’d been so perky, too and now just backed away slowly. Smart girl, she knew where not to be.

Officer Reyes. Officer Carlos Reyes of the Austin PD. His former college roommate. His former boyfriend. His first love. 

His fucking weekend “buddy.” 

TK was ready just to pack it in right then and there. 

But that smiled which had driven him to distraction at 18? It was devastating at 26. And that jawline had only strengthened over time. 

“Tyler,” Those brown eyes widened, as did the smile. “Wow.”

“It’s TK,” he said. “Carlos.” He looked him up and down, not bothering to hide it. He’d filled out over the years too, which made TK feel a little small for someone who was so in shape. 

“TK, right, thought that was only for friends,” Carlos stepped forward and offered his hand, eyes falling to TK’s shirt. “Looks like dreams do come true, station 252.” 

TK would have been bitter, and maybe he still was, but Carlos just sounded congratulatory.

“Some do,” TK agreed. “Not all, though, Officer.” 

Carlos ignored TK’s venom, a smile still on his face. “What can I say? I look good in uniform.” 

There were so many ways he could respond to that. He remembered his Dad’s face and his rules. He took a deep breath and managed a small smile. 

“Welcome to New York,” He said, instead of what was on his mind. “Have you checked in?” He’d left his bag in the SUV.

“Nope, came here first,” Carlos replied, gesturing to the carry-on next to the seat he’d been relaxing in.

“Did you eat yet?” TK asked him, jerking his head in the direction he wanted Carlos to follow when the other man shook his head. “Let’s go then; we’ll grab lunch after I grab my bag.”

“Sure, let’s go,” Carlos grabbed the handle of his carry-on and followed TK quickly, always too trusting. 

**\------ 8 Years Prior -----**

TK dropped the last of his boxes on the floor and put his hands on his hips as he surveyed his “kingdom”. He’d picked the left side of the room and hoped whoever C. Reyes was wouldn’t mind. He sat on the floor, enjoying the sunlight streaming through the window as he opened the box to begin unpacking, wanting to feel as settled as possible. He put his books on the shelf first, for easy access, then began placing the frames which held photos of family and friends there. The last thing he pulled out was his pride flag, the one which had hung in his room since he’d told his parents he was gay at 13. 

“Nice flag,” a voice said from behind him, and TK swung around, knees dug into the mattress, ready to be on the offence. 

Whatever he had been about to say fled his mind because standing in the room was one of the most beautiful boys with the most captivating smile TK had ever seen.

“It’ll match mine,” the guy said, putting the boxes he was holding down. “I’m Carlos Reyes; you’re Tyler?” He asked, holding his hand out.

TK scrambled to his feet, socks slipping lightly on the floor before he managed to right himself. He smiled and grasped Carlos’ hand in his, skin hot to the touch. “My friends actually call me TK.”

Carlos’ smile widened, one brow raised as he squeezed lightly before letting go. “Is that what we’re going to be? Friends?” 

TK’s mouth went dry and fell shut as he tried to figure out what to say. “We could start there?” He offered, wondering if he sounded as lame as he felt. 

Carlos laughed and nodded. “Sounds good to me, TK. So we unpack your side first and then mine?” He rubbed his hands together. 

**\------ Present Day ------**

“You have got to be kidding me,” TK said as he stood in the d doorway of their hotel room, next to Carlos. 

There  
Was  
One  
Fucking  
Bed. 

Carlos laughed, the sound coming across more as nervous than anything else as he shifted from foot to foot. “We’ve shared one before.” 

“When we were dating in college,” TK glared at him. This day was a freaking nightmare. 

“You saying I’m hard to resist, Strand?” Carlos’ eyes sparkled as he stared right back. “Can’t handle three nights?” 

Carlos Reyes still wasn’t one to back down. It was something TK had appreciated about him. 

TK couldn’t decide now, though, if he wanted to punch him or kiss him. He practically stomped across the room and tossed his duffle onto the left side of the bed. He couldn’t believe he even had to stay in a hotel room when the event was in his city. 

“Whatever,” he said. “Just stay on your side.” 

“That was never my problem,” Carlos smirked as he lifted his carry-on and dropped it on the bed. “You mentioned something about lunch?” 

“Burgers?” TK asked, feeling the need to destroy his diet right then and there completely.

“If you know a place good enough, sure,” Carlos replied; opening his bag, he tugged the Austin PD shirt he was wearing off, replacing it with a green t-shirt that hugged every damn muscle he had. 

TK really wanted to destroy his diet. And possibly Carlos. But rules. “Yeah, I know a place,” he sighed; unbuttoning his shirt, he tugged it off.

“Nice tattoos,” Carlos commented lightly, making it clear that he was watching.

“Thanks,” TK jerked the white tee over his head, then clenched his hands into fists to hide the fact that they were shaking. He could do this. Spend hours, days with one of the people who he’d once loved and who’d been able to read him like a book once upon a time.

An older, hotter, Carlos Reyes. 

No big deal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and TK spend some time together, and TK can't stop thinking about their past while Carlos doesn't seem to think of it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. 
> 
> **TW: Contains talk of addiction and temptation**

The walk to the burger joint hadn’t been that bad. TK had spent most of it trying to expend his bad mood, all the while trying to point out things he thought Carlos might find interesting. He figured it was worth it since there were no events until that evening around 7 pm.

“This place looks half-way decent,” Carlos commented as they sat down, and he picked up the menu. 

“I forgot what a food snob you can be,” TK rolled his eyes. “Freshman year, we’re lucky I didn’t kill you.” 

“I’m not a snob; I just know good food when I see it or taste it; I grew up in farm and cattle country,” Carlos shot him a small smile. “You never would’ve killed me; you thought I was hot.”

“You grew up in the suburbs of Austin,” TK shook his head with a short laugh. He still thought Carlos was hot though, that wasn’t a lie.

“I worked as a ranch hand,” It was something TK had heard so many times and something he’d thought he would never hear again. A token protest whenever someone thought he wasn’t country enough.

God, they really were opposites, weren’t they? TK did everything he could to prove he had street smarts back when while Carlos had gone out of his way to prove he was country tough.

“Yeah, I know,” TK leaned back in his seat, the chair creaking slightly. “I’m getting the house special and a coke,” he told the waiter who arrived at their table. “Please.”

Carlos closed his menu, not even batting an eyelash. “I trust you; I’ll get the same.” 

**\------8 Years Earlier------**

“Just trust me, Carlos,” TK cajoled, draping an arm around the other boy’s waist as they walked alongside each other, tugging him close. 

“I don’t know,” Carlos replied, huffing out a sigh. “I’m not really a party kind of guy, that’s all.”

“Isn’t college all about trying new things?” TK asked, tossing a hand out and almost hitting a passerby. “We’re supposed to be learning about who we are, experiencing freedom from our parents,” he didn’t miss a beat as he continued on. 

“Why does that mean getting wasted and puking in the bushes somewhere?” Carlos asked, brow furrowed. 

“I never said anything about that,” TK laughed and dropped a sloppy kiss on Carlos’ cheek. “That sounds like your problem,” he pushed past the urge to kiss Carlos on the lips and marched on. 

**\------Present Day------**

“So,” TK spoke into the silence between them, “you’re an officer now, just like your Father wanted.” It was surprising how bitter it made him, remembering how conflicted Carlos had been at 18, 19 and 20 about his future. 

“Yeah, I love it,” And there was that smile again, open – too open, bright and distracting. “I get to help people, and I’m a valuable member of the community.”

“You couldn’t have done that with early childhood education?” TK shot back, eyebrows raised as he did so. 

“Of course, but in the end, it didn’t end up being what I wanted,” Carlos answered without a hint of anger in his voice, eyes clear, and god, concerned. “I’m happy, I promise.”

TK relented, unsure of where this protective edge was even coming from. He hadn’t seen Carlos in six years. “Good,” he glanced down at the table. 

“Are you, TK?” Carlos’ voice was layered with worry he knew all too well. “Good, I mean.”

TK held the lie on the tip of his tongue for a moment, able to taste its bitterness. “I’m great,” the words came out too cheerful, and his smile probably looked as forced as it felt.

“Sure,” Carlos shook his head, and there it was, frustration in those dark eyes. “I know we haven’t seen each other for years, Tyler, but I’d at least hope we could be friends, and you wouldn’t lie to me. I’m not asking you to spill your guts, but just don’t lie.”

“I’m sorry,” TK surprised himself with his apology and how much he meant it, remembering how much he’d lied to Carlos over the years. “I’m going through some stuff,” he licked his bottom lip as their food arrived and shot a brief smile at their waiter.

“Thank you,” Carlos said softly, but his eyes remained on TK as though the words were just for him. “I’m sure your ex-boyfriend showing up out of the blue after six years doesn’t help either.” 

“My best friend,” the words grated their way out. “It can’t hurt,” TK’s smile felt more genuine this time. 

“I’ll try not to,” Carlos promised before digging into his food. “So, what’s the weirdest call you’ve ever been on?”

“I saved someone from the Chrysler Building not too long ago,” TK told him as he popped a fry into his mouth.

“No kidding?” Carlos’ eyebrows lifted, and he smiled. “Tell me all about it,” he instructed as he settled in to eat. 

\------

When Carlos stepped out of their bathroom wearing his full uniform, TK almost choked on his tongue. Carlos, however, remained as lovingly oblivious as ever.

“What?” He asked, smoothing down his front. “Do I have something on my face?” 

**\------8 Years Earlier------**

“Do I have something on my face, TK? Tyler?” Carlos’ fingers snapped in front of his face, probably not for the first time. “Where’d you go?” 

TK looked into his eyes, then down to where their knees touched. “Don’t hate me.”

“I would never,” Carlos replied, frowning. 

TK leaned forward, cupping Carlos’ face in his hands. “Okay?” 

Carlos’ eyes widened, and the frown blossomed into a small, shy smile. “Yeah.”

TK leaned in further and kissed him, soft and sweet. The best of his life.

**\------Present Day------**

“You’ve changed,” TK commented lightly. “Taller, meaner looking,” he tried to pass it off as a joke, even though a million impure thoughts were speeding through his head. 

“Mean?” Carlos asked, “Clearly, you haven’t seen yourself mad.” 

“I’m sorry about that,” TK answered, shrugging his shoulders before he buttoned his top button and glanced back at Carlos. “How do I look now?” 

Carlos looked him up and down; stepping forward, he brushed TK’s shoulder, then smiled. “Handsome,” he bobbed his head in a nod. “This suits you.” 

TK smiled back at him, hating the way he could feel his cheeks flush. “Thanks,” it was hard not to be bitter. He’d wanted to be NYFD his entire life, and now he was going to be leaving it behind. He thought about telling Carlos about Austin, about everything but now was not the time. 

When they walked into the ballroom where the evening gala was being held, TK was glad to have Carlos at his side. There were a lot of people and a lot of alcohol. He could already smell it on some of them, and it turned his stomach. 

“Looks like we’re at the same table too,” Carlos held up a card with their names on it containing a table number. “They’re really pushing this weekend, buddy thing.”

TK nodded, “As my Dad says, it’s all about networking and learning new techniques from each other.” He followed close behind Carlos as they navigated the crowd together, “I just hope the food is good, for what the budget for this thing was.” 

“I’ve seen quinceañeras less elaborate,” Carlos sat next to him, pushing his chair in he picked up the small menu placard. “We ate so much at lunch, though; I don’t know if I can eat more.”

“You did pack it in; travel still make you hungry?” TK asked him, remembering their spring break trip to Mexico. 

“You know me,” Carlos replied, nibbling on his bottom lip as he reached for his water glass and filled it, quickly filling the second glass. “I can’t eat before I fly.”  
TK found himself studying Carlos intently, memorizing his face's lines and the changes he could see in him that did nothing more than make him more handsome. “I do,” he glanced down and away, rubbing the back of his neck as more people joined their table. 

\------

TK was ready for this to be over, and the two of them had only been there for about an hour; they had eaten their dinner and listened to people drone on and on about how great they were. It was enough to give him a headache. 

“This is hell,” Carlos murmured to him, shifting in his seat. “Do you want something from the bar?” 

Shifting as well, TK flashed him an all-too-fake smile and shrugged. “I’ll take a sparkling water.”

Carlos dropped a hand to his shoulder and squeezed lightly, “Sure thing.” He returned ten minutes later with two glasses, dropping one in front of TK. “Two waters.” 

TK lifted his and sipped, eyes wandering off the stage to Carlos, who he smiled at. “Thanks,” he twisted, trying to get his back to stop aching. “Another hour, and we bail?” 

Carlos nodded his head, checking the program; they were both glad to see there should only be two more speakers before the “fun” portion of the event started. The dancing and schmoozing, which TK definitely did not have the energy for. 

\------

“Are you sure you’re okay with sharing a bed?” Carlos asked as they made their way back to the room, hands in his pockets and his elbow bumping TK’s arm every so often. 

TK nodded his head, “It’s a king; I’m sure we’ll lose each other in the night.” Part of him was glad? He didn’t really want to figure that out right then, the fact that he felt safer and comforted by the thought of sleeping with someone he hadn’t seen in six years rather than someone he’d wanted to marry.

Not that he hadn’t thought of marrying Carlos in the past. 

At one point, that had been the only thing he’d wanted. 

“Are you okay?” Carlos asked once they were in the room, and TK was seated on the desk-chair, untying his shoes. 

“It was a lot tonight,” TK admitted; glancing up at him, he kicked his shoes off and then tucked them under the desk. “Being around alcohol is hard,” it was all he could bring himself to say, and yet he managed to continue, “considering I’m an addict.” 

Carlos stopped, his mouth slightly agape as he looked at TK. “Ty-I mean TK, I’m...” 

“Sorry?” TK crossed his arms over his chest, something inside of him aching. “You don’t need to apologize to me for my own mistakes.”

“No, no, I’m proud,” Carlos insisted, his voice rising slightly before he got it under control. “The last time we saw each other, you were...I was...” He trailed off and crossed the distance between them quickly, tugging TK up into a hug. “I’m proud of you, TK.”

TK closed his eyes tight and clung back, gripping Carlos’ undershirt in his hands; he trembled lightly and wished he could feel that pride in himself that Carlos did. He’d backslid recently, but he didn’t know how to say it because right now, knowing one person believed in him, without question, made the fight worth it.

“Thank you,” he breathed into Carlos’ shoulder, a few tears sliding down his cheeks before he allowed himself to pull away. “I’m going to shower, okay?” 

Carlos nodded his head; searching TK’s face, he smiled, small and intimate. “Yeah, I’ll grab next.” 

TK nodded; escaping to the bathroom with a change of clothes and toiletries, he locked the door behind him. He took in one breath, then another; tilting his head back against the door, he closed his eyes.

Three nights. He could do this. Right? 

Three nights spent with the first man he loved, the first person he’d proposed to. The first person who had cared enough to confront him about his partying, his drug use and how he dealt with his life in general. 

The person whose heart he had so thoroughly broken. Maybe Alex rejecting him was karma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK wakes up in the morning, held onto. The two of them hash out the past a little bit and Carlos makes an offer TK is finding hard to refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who have commented or given kudos on this. I'm glad you're enjoying it.
> 
> **TW: Addiction and overdose**

TK stirred the next morning slowly; squinting into the low light of the room, he rubbed a hand over his face and moved to roll over, stopping when something held on. Carlos. Settling back in, TK glanced over at Carlos, unable to keep himself from smiling as he did so. For all that Carlos seemed to carry the world on his shoulders, especially now, he looked so peaceful in sleep. The curls, which were riotous in the morning, giving him an angelic look, his lips parted slightly as he breathed in a gentle, rhythmic, comforting way. 

He'd joked that Carlos looked like an angel when he was asleep, and watching him now, he couldn't help but agree. He had been going through hell, and still was, and here was Carlos somehow in his life again. Steady and calm, that was Carlos Reyes. It was all a breath of fresh air compared to Alex, who had made him feel unsettled at every turn. 

Carlos' hand was clenched in TK's t-shirt, over the pillow wall he'd jokingly built between them the night before, keeping him as close as he could in sleep. 

TK covered his mouth with one hand, blinking back tears and suppressing a smile he knew would look ridiculous. Somehow it just helped so much for him to understand that some people could change, but not everything did. Not everything had to be bad or feel wrong. 

"Are you okay?" Carlos' voice was hoarse with sleep, and he released TK's shirt, flexing his left hand slightly as though it ached. "Ty...I mean TK." 

Nodding, TK sniffed back tears and lowered his hand; glancing over at him, he managed a tremulous smile. "I'm just so excited that we get to go to a whole day seminar on investigating arson today," he joked weakly. 

Carlos pushed himself up, biting his bottom lip. "What did I tell you yesterday?" He tilted his head to the side, his eyes serious as he studied TK. 

"I'm not okay, but I don't want to talk about it," TK told him; sucking in a deep breath, he calmed himself, wondering how his heart could still be broken. Not by Alex, but by the fact that Carlos was so close and yet so far away even when he was sitting right next to him. "I do want you to know I'm happy you're here," he told Carlos.

Carlos reached out and grasped TK's shoulder, squeezing in a familiar way that filled him with warmth. "I'm happy to be here, to see you again."

"Really?" TK asked, hardly able to believe it. "After the way things ended?" 

**\------ 6 Years Prior ------**

"Why won't you just talk to me?" Carlos threw his hands in the air, his face flushed with anger and pain as he looked at TK. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, 'Los?" TK responded, anger rushing through him along with shame. He knew he was slipping, using too much, but he had to get everything done. He needed to do well, to be better. "I talk to you every day." 

"No, you don't; I talk at you every day, and you just...fucking lose yourself even more in whatever is going on with you that you won't talk to me about," Carlos was clearly trying not to shout. 

"I'm fine," TK replied, "I love you, and we have each other; we're fine." 

Carlos shook his head, eyes sparkling with unshed tears as he did so. "No, you're not; we're not, TK." He stormed out the door, somehow managing to not slam it behind himself. 

**\------Present Day------**

"I think we both know why things ended the way they did," Carlos responded, licking his bottom lip. "I hope it's okay..."

TK nodded his head; reaching up, he covered Carlos' hand with his own and squeezed lightly. "Yeah, it was my fault."

Carlos shook his head. "No, it was both of us, I didn't realize. God, TK," he sounded choked and rubbed his forehead. "Your dad told me..."

"My Dad told you what?" TK asked, his eyes shooting to Carlos' face, panic searing its way through him. Did Carlos know what had happened mere weeks before? Did he know that TK had fallen off the wagon? "What did he tell you?"

Carlos looked startled, briefly. "He told me what happened when you went home, that he found you in your bathroom," he looked in pain, and yes, those were tears in those eyes and sorrow that made TK ache. 

"It wasn't your fault; it wasn't his," TK took a deep, ragged breath and tried to calm himself down; releasing Carlos' hand, he got out of bed. "I was selfish and stupid." He pasted on a smile that Carlos would definitely know was fake and turned toward him. "We better get down to breakfast," he grabbed his bag and walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

\-----

"Who knew a whole day seminar on arson could be so..." TK tried to find the words to explain the complete torture they had just gone through.

"The most boring thing ever, since that business class we had to take second year?" Carlos offered, smiling at him as they headed back to the room, their dinner in a bag in his hand. 

"Oh god, I forgot about that class," TK had forgotten about a lot of their classes, but since that morning had started on such a low note, he thought it best not to mention why. "Remember when we had to run the business simulation?" 

"Yes, and Petriello got mad because you decided to run a tattoo parlour, and he said that was inappropriate," Carlos rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"I know, I can't believe he tried to fail me because of that," TK slid his card over the reader and held the door open for Carlos; walking in behind him, he undid his sweater and tossed it on the bed. He walked toward the thermostat, finding it warm and turned when Carlos made a noise. "What?"

"You better not be turning down the temperature in here," Carlos told him; setting their sushi down, he crossed his arms over his chest. "It was always freezing in our dorm." 

"No, it was hot in our dorm and freezing in our apartment," TK clarified, grinning at him as he turned the dial. "I only did that so you'd hold me."

"Because you couldn't have asked?" Carlos threw a set of chopsticks at him, still wrapped in paper. 

"Nah, I prefer to do things more subtly," TK caught the chopsticks and walked toward the table, settling in; he helped Carlos unpack the containers, groaning at the smell of the food. 

"If you need anything...you know," Carlos rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath, his cheeks pink. 

TK looked up at him and arched an eyebrow, something in him easing at the offer, and he could feel his own cheeks flush a little. "Are you asking me if I need to be held?" 

Carlos nodded his head, bottom lip captured between his teeth as he did so he glanced sideways and looked away. "Yeah, maybe, I mean..."

TK reached over and touched his wrist gently, squeezing. "Not sure I'm going to take you up on that offer right now, but keep it open?"

Carlos beamed at him, and TK pushed down on the warmth he felt grow in his chest. This was definitely not the time for him to be falling in love again with someone he'd never honestly forgotten, was it? Especially since they lived in separate cities and lived utterly different lives.

Except TK was moving to Austin, and he hadn't told Carlos; he also assumed his dad hadn't. 

When was life going to get less complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know leaving comments can be daunting. If you liked this and enjoyed reading it, even leaving a little 💛 in the comments can make my day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK wakes up feeling the best he has in a long time (about six years or so), and Carlos and he get closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a day late and I'm sorry. I've not been feeling like myself. Please remember this is eventually good things happen bingo. 
> 
> **TW: Lying by omission.**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191775090@N04/51032903998/in/dateposted-public/)

TK woke the following day, feeling content and well-rested. He couldn't even deny that it had to do with the warm, familiar hand that had made its way up his shirt, pressed against his side. He'd forgotten how much affection Carlos would give, even when asleep.

It was such a contrast to how Alex had treated him that TK hoped he might be allowed to seek out more. They could be friends with cuddle benefits, right? Carlos had offered.

"Still thinking," Carlos' voice was husky in a way that made TK shiver internally. "What are you thinking about?" 

"How good this feels," TK admitted, glad that Carlos hadn't moved his hand yet. 

"We always felt good together," Carlos commented, his fingers twitching slightly against TK's skin. "Most of the time anyway." 

TK huffed out a sigh, closing his eyes; he didn't look over his shoulder at Carlos as he prepared himself mentally. "When we were together, even though things went wrong, it was the happiest I could remember being." 

Carlos' hand moved slightly, sliding up to his shoulder; he pulled lightly until TK was lying on his back. "I thought you'd been seeing someone?" 

TK groaned, ran a hand over his face; he shook his head. "I was, and I thought I loved him too, and I thought he loved me."

"And?" Carlos coaxed in a soft voice. 

"I asked him to marry me," TK admitted, jaw working as he nibbled on his bottom lip. "He said no." 

Carlos squeezed his arm, and TK was glad there was no pity in his gaze. "Did he say why?" 

"He was in love with someone else," TK chuckled, remembering how much that had hurt and what it had led to. "So was I, though."

"Ty," Carlos' voice was cautious, his eyes shimmering in the low light of the room, his hope heartbreaking. "Are you serious?"

TK grinned, but it was humourless as he nodded his head, the same hope long squashed by how horribly he'd treated Carlos when they were together. "Someone I've been trying to forget since I was 20 years old." 

Carlos lay down on his side, close enough to hold him. "I'm still not willing to live in New York, TK. I have a life in Austin, a home, I'm part of a community that respects me." 

TK nodded his head; rolling onto his side, he hesitated before he reached up and cupped Carlos' cheek. "This is crazy, but two days back with you has been better than three years with him. You've always known me best. I'm not saying let's do something crazy and get married, I'm saying...I'm begging...let me know you again?" 

He knew this might be a bad idea. Less than a hundred days sober, but God, Carlos had meant so much. There had only been one thing he'd loved more, and he was done with that. Fuck, he'd never touch it again if it meant he could have this. 

He also knew he needed to tell Carlos that he'd slid so quickly it had all almost ended, but right now, he just wanted to be happy. 

Carlos took a deep breath, "We live so far apart." 

"Not in a couple of weeks, we won't," TK stroked his cheek with his thumb, nervous as he managed a smile, bolstered by the fact that Carlos had not moved away from him. "You're looking at one of the newest members of the 126." 

Carlos sat up, grabbing TK's hand; he squeezed it in his, desperation in his eyes when he looked down at him. "The new Captain, coming from the big city...he's...It's Owen?" 

TK sat up too, keeping his hand in Carlos' as he did so. "It is. We both needed fresh starts, New York, doesn't hold the happiest of memories, and well, Dad's rebuilt a house before." 

Carlos shook his head, speechless he grabbed TK close and just held him. "I get my best friend back."

Taking in a breath, TK closed his eyes against the onset of sudden tears, because yes, that had been the other thing. TK had walked around for six years, feeling like he was missing a part of himself, his confidant, the sounding board Carlos could be. 

"Yeah, we both do," TK whispered into his skin, just as their alarms went off, as in sync as the two of them were as they moved to turn them off. 

"Too bad your Dad would know if we skipped," Carlos commented, swiping at his cheeks, his smile practically lighting up the whole room as he turned to look at TK. 

"Yeah, I haven't been in his good graces lately, and we're driving to Austin from here, so," TK laughed softly, wiping his face on his sleep shirt. "And you go home tomorrow..." 

Carlos shook his head. "I booked a couple of extra nights; I wanted to see the city," he ducked his head, then looked up at TK through his lashes. "Willing to show an out-of-towner around?" 

TK grinned, and knee walked across the bed until he was in front of Carlos; looking up at him, he reached up, cupping his hand around Carlos' neck. "Two conditions." 

"I might agree," Carlos beamed down at him, leaning in.

"You hold me like you used to when we fall asleep tonight," TK smiled back, feeling almost shy with his request. 

Carlos laughed and nodded, his arm sliding around TK's shoulders, stabilizing him as he stood and TK knelt. "I can agree to that; what's your other request?" 

"We both brush our teeth, and then you kiss me," TK nodded his head, anticipation making him shiver. It had been so long. 

"You're gonna make me wait?" Carlos asked him, his lower lip sticking out just the slightest bit.

TK almost caved. Almost. 

He smacked a kiss on Carlos' cheek and darted off the bed, almost falling as he did, so he loved the sound of Carlos' laugh behind him as he closed the bathroom door. 

He waited impatiently, fully dressed and tying his shoes, staring at the bathroom door. Was Carlos taking this long on purpose? Was he regretting this? Had TK already messed up? 

TK stood when the door opened and planted himself when Carlos strode toward him. 

"Okay?" Carlos asked him, sliding one arm around his waist, the other cupping his neck, thumb brushing along his skin.

"Please?" TK would deny ever sounding so faint or that his knees weakened lightly. 

Carlos leaned in and pressed his lips to TK, and yeah, his knees definitely weakened further, one arm flung around Carlos' shoulders to keep him upright.

It was warmth, comfort and heat, as Carlos' tongue swept along his bottom lip and then they got to taste each other for the first time in six years. 

It was beautiful.

It was devastating. 

It was _everything_. 

It was the most dishonest thing TK had ever done, letting this happen before he'd told Carlos everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality sets in and Carlos finds out about TK from the wrong person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one weekend? That's right folks.
> 
> **TW: Talk of suicide. Drug use.**

TK felt like he was floating on air for much of the rest of that morning. He and Carlos went to their first seminar, which proved to be somehow more interesting than the one they'd intended on arson. He couldn't deny, though, that all he wanted to do was drag Carlos back to their hotel room with some less than PG-13 fun. He managed to resist the urge. 

"TK, can we talk?" His father practically appeared next to him in the line for the lunch buffet, and TK fumbled the empty plate he was holding for a moment, managing not to drop it. 

Carlos took the plate from him and winked. "I'll grab you some food." 

TK smiled back; jerking his head in a nod, he followed his Dad out into the hallway. "What's up?" 

"I just wanted to check-in, haven't talked to you since the day we all registered," Owen replied, shoulder pressed to the wall as he studied TK.

"I'm good," TK told him, resisting the urge to huff out a sigh and roll his eyes. He was trying to be better, be less frustrated with his Dad. After all, with that had happened, could he really get mad at his Dad for being concerned about him? Even a little overprotective. "This has actually been really good for me; it's taken me out of my head."

Owen relaxed slightly, though there was still worry in his eyes. "The seminars or Carlos?" 

TK laughed softly; rubbing the back of his neck, he lowered his eyes and took a breath. "Maybe both? You can't tell me you didn't arrange this. You're one of the organizers, and I know you helped with the rooming lists." 

"I might have had a hand in it," Owen conceded, shrugging his shoulders with a slight smile on his lips. 

"It's nice to see him again; I don't think I realized how much I missed him until I saw him again," TK admitted, nibbling on his bottom lip. 

"Just...be careful, okay?" Owen asked him. 

"I will; I'm not stupid," TK told him, a bit defensive. "I know I've done stupid things, but Carlos was never bad for me; I was bad for him." The sinking feeling in his stomach grew a little further. 

"You were good together; I don't blame him for what happened," Owen squeezed his shoulder. "I don't blame you for missing him; I just worry. It's only been a little while since your relapse, and you know some programs say you should wait a year..." 

TK rubbed his hands over his face, taking in a deep breath. "We're friends, best friends. He doesn't know what happened yet, but we've talked a little bit. I'm not going into this blind, Dad." 

"Good, just make sure that he doesn't either," Owen warned him. "I want you to be happy and safe."

TK leaned forward as his Dad moved in for a hug, returning the gesture. "I know, Dad, I'm sorry I've been an ass."

"That's the Strand way," Owen replied, clapping him on the back. 

\---

Returning to the table, Carlos had grabbed TK, pulled out a chair and sat down; noting the other man seemed tense, he frowned.

"Everything okay?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Carlos finished chewing his food and swallowed; flashing TK a fake smile, he jerked his head in a nod. "Yeah, I'm good." 

TK glanced down at Carlos' plate of food, noticing it remained largely untouched, yet he'd been complaining about how hungry he was because they'd missed breakfast. "Is the food okay?"

"It's alright," Carlos replied, taking another bite; he clenched his jaw so hard that TK was surprised he could even chew. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" TK frowned, nervous he fiddled with his own cutlery, popping a piece of salad into his mouth, he glanced away from Carlos.

They'd been fine that morning; they'd been great that morning. They'd kissed for the first time in years, and he'd gotten to remember how good it felt to be in Carlos' arms.

Was Carlos having second thoughts about being with him? Was he worried TK would hurt him again? 

**\------6 Years Prior------**

"I can't," TK told Carlos, shaking his head as he backed away from him, his hands up. "We're not going to therapy together." 

"It's not a big deal, Ty," Carlos told him; reaching out for him, he frowned when TK stepped back from him. "A lot of engaged couples do it; it's a great way to start a relationship as life partners with a strong foundation." 

"Absolutely not," TK replied, "I'm not going to sit in an office and have some guy we don't even know try and tell us that we have problems that we don't have." 

Carlos shook his head. "What is wrong with you lately? Why are you being like this? I never see you, and now you're not even willing to talk to me, much less someone who could help us. This isn't like you. You told me we could start a life together, go to Austin -" 

"I'm not moving to Austin; I'm going back to New York," TK crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going to move somewhere where my partner's parents will be in our business and actually hate me." 

"They don't hate you, babe; they're just not used to you. I can't get a job in New York," Carlos shook his head. 

"Then I guess there's no point in any of this," TK said, storming out this time. 

**\-----Present Day-----**

"Did I...Did I do something?" TK asked, his voice quiet, and he hated how it threatened to crack in the middle. He could remember before when he was falling and wasn't willing to reach out for Carlos' help to keep him from hitting rock bottom.

Carlos put down his fork and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "You wouldn't hide anything from me again, would you?" 

TK breathed in sharply; glancing away from Carlos, he resisted the urge to bolt. He had promised himself that he would stop running when things got hard. 

"I have been hiding something," he admitted, looking down at his food which suddenly seemed to be the least appetizing thing in the world. 

"Were you planning on telling me, Tyler?" Carlos kept his voice low, even though they were sitting alone at the table. "Were you ever planning on telling me that you tried to kill yourself?" 

His eyes were filled with tears when TK met them and flinched. "It wasn't like that."

"Wasn't it?" Carlos asked him, looking like his heart was broken. 

"It was a mistake," TK explained softly, picking at his thumbnail, his knee bouncing up and down as they sat there so close together and yet seemed worlds apart. 

"Will you tell me? Later?" Carlos asked...pleaded with him. "I just...I can't do this if you won't be honest with me, Ty."

TK reached for his hand, grasping it tightly in between both of his, his thumb practically worrying against the skin of Carlos' hand. "I promise, I'll tell you. Please don't hate me, though?" 

Carlos jerked his head in a nod, then ducked it as he sniffed, a tear slipping down his cheek and onto his pants. "I could never, but God, Ty, sometimes you scare the shit out of me." 

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry, I promise I wasn't trying to," TK lifted Carlos' hand to his lips and dropped a kiss on it. "I swear." 

Nodding his head, Carlos leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, babe." 

TK settled; taking a deep breath, he ignored the looks that they were getting and finally released Carlos' hand to pick at his food, eating a little more when Carlos nudged him. 

Maybe they would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this send me a little love, even a 💛 will do ☺️


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and TK have a real heart to heart, and things turn out better than okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters and a finish in one weekend. I'm feeling pretty good about this. There will be a series of "outtakes" from this fic. Scenes that almost made the cut, and then got cut out. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has wished me well, while I've been feeling poorly. It's really bolstered my mood, which has furthered my physical recovery. You're all amazing.
> 
> **TW: Drug addiction, suicide. Take care of yourselves 💛**

TK had never been more relieved than when the two of them set foot in the hotel room again. He felt exhausted and wondered if he looked it. 

Carlos looked at him and smiled softly; reaching out, he took TK's hand in his and tugged him toward the bed, gesturing for him to sit. He knelt down in front of him, unbuttoning TK's shirt with great care, his fingers dextrously undoing the buttons. 

"You don't have to," TK started to say, his voice soft and rough. He grasped Carlos' wrist, squeezing lightly. 

"Please," Carlos leaned up and pressed a kiss to the left of his lips, squeezing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Let me take care of you," he murmured, pressing his forehead against TK's cheek gently. "Please?"

TK closed his eyes, nodding his head. He sniffled, tears slipping down his cheeks; he managed to keep himself from sobbing as his hand dropped from Carlos' wrist to the bed. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered; pinching the bedding between his fingertips, he tried to figure out what he could say next. He had so much to say, so much to apologize for, and he wasn't sure where he could start. "I wasn't trying to kill myself." 

Carlos nodded his head; pushing TK's shirt off his shoulders, he lifted his undershirt over his head next, and TK let him. "What were you trying to do instead?" 

"I just didn't...I couldn't handle the hurt I was feeling," TK replied, resting one hand on Carlos' shoulder as the other man began untying his shoes. "He'd rejected me, and everything about it felt too familiar. It hurt."

Carlos pulled off one shoe and then the other; leaning back on his heels, he looked up at TK. "I was never really mad at you. You know?"

"How couldn't you be? I basically cheated on you," TK leaned back as well, looking down at Carlos, who finally stood and sat on the bed next to him, reaching for his hand. 

"You didn't; you were suffering, and...it was just a bad time for both of us, Ty," Carlos squeezed his hand, then took it in both of his, massaging it lightly. "I was trying to fight against who my parents wanted me to become, and you were feeling the pressure..." 

"Don't excuse how I treated you," TK pled with him, his fingers twitching under Carlos' ministrations. "I'm so sorry for how I treated you, I was in pain, and I took it out on you and everyone." 

"I forgive you," Carlos lifted TK's hand, placing it on his own shoulder; he leaned in to press his lips gently to TK's. "You're trying again?" 

TK nodded his head, keeping him close, squeezing Carlos' shoulder gently. "45 days clean," he took a deep breath in, held it for a moment and then released it. 

"I'm so proud of you," Carlos kissed him again, gentle and tender as ever. "I'll go as slow as you need to; we can be just friends."

"I don't want to let you go again," TK admitted, sliding his hand down Carlos' arm so he could hold his hand again. "I'm scared, though, that I'll push you away." 

"Oh, you think I'm that easy to get rid of, do you?" Carlos laughed softly, shaking his head. "Not happening; we need to get to know each other again, so...let's do that, okay?" 

TK nodded and kissed him softly. "I can't ask you to wait for me." 

"I think I've been waiting for you for six years; what's a little more time?" Carlos asked him; standing up, he pulled TK into a hug and held him close. 

TK swayed a little in his arms; closing his eyes, he breathed in and felt Carlos do the same. "I love you, Carlos."

"I love you too, Tyler Kennedy," Carlos murmured into the air between them. 

\------

TK opened his eyes and groaned, practically recoiling from the sunlight streaming in the window; he rolled over quickly; grabbing Carlos' pillow, he buried his face in it. 

"Some things never change," Carlos commented lightly from the doorway. He chuckled as he approached the bed; carefully holding a tray in his hands, he placed it on the bed. "Tyler Kennedy Strand, mornings have never been his thing." 

"I don't like mornings where I wake up alone; you usually block the sun from getting in, you're failing at your job," TK told him; opening his eyes, he looked at Carlos and smiled. He loved seeing him in the morning still, the way his curls were in complete disarray and the softness of his expressions before he put on his professional mask.

TK had always been able to see right through him, and this was no different. Carlos was happy. Warmth grew in the pit of his stomach, and he couldn't think of another time when he'd felt better. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, my liege," Carlos bowed his head, voice mocking as he crawled on the bed and nudged TK out of the way. "I'll remember that next time I get breakfast ready for you; I shouldn't until you've opened those gorgeous eyes and decided that you can handle the sun."

TK rolled onto his back and pushed himself up, so he was leaning against the headboard. "You sass is noted," he commented; taking the cup of coffee Carlos handed to him, he sipped it and hummed. Made perfectly, of course. "You didn't have to do this."

Carlos leaned in and pressed a minty fresh kiss to his lips; uncaring that TK himself had not yet brushed his teeth, he shrugged. "I felt like it was worth it; besides, you got to sleep in a little bit." 

"I am happy about that," TK shifted as the tray was placed over his legs, and Carlos fetched his own. "These eggs look amazing," he murmured; putting his mug down to take a bite, he groaned. "Love them." 

Digging into his own food Carlos didn't say much as they ate, though he did flick on the television to catch the morning news. It wasn't a habit TK particularly enjoyed; Carlos tended to doom scroll, and TK tended to get his information from social media, but he figured it was okay to let it go for now. 

"Anything, in particular, you want to do today?" Carlos asked him as their breakfast was winding down. 

"Are you seriously asking me that like you and my Dad don't have something planned for today?" TK returned, arching an eyebrow; he cradled his mug in between his hands and sipped his coffee as he studied Carlos.

The man was a cop, but he was not the best liar, his cheeks flushed, and his eyebrows shot high as Carlos attempted to avoid TK's gaze and finally huffed out a soft sigh. 

"Okay, but it wasn't your Dad actually; it was Judd and Grace who got the ball rolling; we're expected to be at their house by two for the party," Carlos caved. 

TK grinned at him and leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek, "That's my baby." He shook his head in amusement. "Grace shouldn't be planning anything except for getting the nursery ready for the baby." 

"One year of sobriety is an accomplishment, Ty, one that we're all so proud of you for; let us celebrate with you," Carlos chastised and leaned in for a gentle kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," TK replied, beaming at him. He couldn't believe all that had changed in the last ten and a half months.

He'd reconnected with Carlos; he'd joined the 126, he'd gotten shot, he'd become a paramedic. 

He'd never been happier. 

He'd found home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this leave me a little 💛. It makes my day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to pick a prompt and end up with your very own Eventually Good Things Happen Bingo card fic go [here](https://alilypea.tumblr.com/post/642748572881895424/sneetchestoo-made-me-this-bingo-card-let-me)


End file.
